


【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】宝贝我能说实话吗

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: summary：Buck吃醋了，但是自己浑然不觉，接着就声称自己有过同性性行为，而Eddie就由着他了，毕竟他才是无可救药坠入爱河的那个。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】宝贝我能说实话吗

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：所以……为什么又是NC17了呢？我在做什么？简单来说就是吃醋Buck嘴硬Buck，在好多hurtBuck之后我需要一些comfort！
> 
> 原文4k中文8k
> 
> 个人翻译无beta，中文r18场景很苦手欢迎捉虫和提出修改建议

Buck目不转睛地盯着Eddie，视线跨越了整个酒吧。Eddie本来是去给他、Chim、Maddie和Hen再买一轮啤酒的，但他却在和那个酒保谈笑风生。那个男酒保。他们朝着彼此笑了足足有五分钟，对此Buck无比恼火。

“那家伙到底是怎么回事?”

“……你是说那个酒保?”Chim问，他喝着自己的啤酒，朝Buck投去疑惑的眼神。

“是啊，就，他到底在搞什么鬼?”

“我想他在调情，他们调酒师向来这样调酒的。”Chimney为自己的双关语自豪地笑了笑。  
Hen伸手越过桌子，在他的头上拍了一巴掌。

Buck看到那个家伙轻轻捏上Eddie的前臂，而Eddie这会正被一个笑话逗得哈哈大笑，他翻了个白眼。

“说真的，伙计们，看看这个。也许该有人去阻止一下?”

整张桌子的人都转过来盯着Buck，静静地打量着他，像是在试着分辨他是不是在开玩笑。

“额，Evan，”Maddie笑着说，“Eddie是个成年人了。我想他可以应付一个调酒师和他调情。”

“好吧，这不合适。他面对的是付了钱的客人，他应该把注意力放在他们身上。”

Chimney又看了他一眼。“嗯，是啊，他就是这么做的。Eddie不就正在付了钱买六瓶啤酒吗？”

Eddie带着一托盘啤酒朝桌子走回来得时候，Buck小声嘟囔着什么迅速移开目光。

他把啤酒放下之后每个人都欢呼起来，Buck的声音慢了一拍，而Eddie重新坐回Buck边上。

接下来几分钟里Buck忘记了自己先前的烦恼——他最好的朋友就挤在他边上，他感觉好多了，和队友们一起放声大笑，就像他在诉讼过程中魂牵梦萦的那样。他喜欢近距离看Eddie的笑容，喜欢看他弯起眼睛，露出下排牙齿的样子。

然后那个酒保突然带着一托盘酒走到桌子那头。

“你们看起来还需要再活跃点气氛。这些是免费的。”他笑着说，眼睛盯着Eddie。

Buck想也没想，一只胳膊就搂上Eddie的肩膀把他拉近。

“我想我们不需要，谢谢。”

所有人立即大声抗议。

“Buck，你干嘛？我们为什么不想要免费的酒呢?”Hen怼了Buck一句，然后抬头朝酒保微笑，“你可以完全无视他。他不知道自己在说什么。”

“他从来都不知道，”Chim笑着补充。

Buck翻了个白眼，闭上嘴展示出自己的尊严。

酒保开始发酒，最后一杯递给Eddie。

“谢谢，不过我不用了。我得早起送儿子上学。”

Buck得意地笑了，等着酒保因为Eddie的拒绝而表现出失望。

但相反，他看起来很高兴。“你有个儿子？天啊，他一定很可爱，特别要是他长得像你的话。”

Buck嗤之以鼻。Hen胳膊肘撞了下他，Eddie投来一个奇怪的眼神。

但是他控制不住自己。这家伙对Christopher了解多少？什么也没有。彻底的什么也没有。而反观Buck，他们可是一起从海啸中幸存了。他永远是Christopher的最爱。这家伙什么都不知道。Christopher会讨厌他的。

幸运的是，酒保看上去明白自己在这桌没戏了。好吧，是在Buck这边没戏了。其他人的的想法很明显只是Buck的自作多情。他收起空酒杯，朝每个人笑了笑，然后转身离开。

“谢谢这些，Evan，”Eddie在他后面喊道。

Buck呛了一口啤酒，Hen在他边上窃笑出声。

这家伙就非得叫Evan不可吗？那是他的名字。他先是要偷走Eddie，然后是Christopher。现在是他的名字？真是胆大包天。

Buck还以为酒保走了自己会很高兴的，但是他的心情完全被毁了。他的朋友们在他周围笑着开玩笑的时候，他闷闷不乐地喝着啤酒。他甚至不知道自己在不爽什么。他就是不爽。

Eddie轻轻用胳膊肘推了他一下，又靠过来了点。“嘿，伙计，你怎么了？这次小聚可是你组织的，可现在你就坐在那撅着嘴。”

Buck耸耸肩，在沙发里陷得更深。“我不知道。我想我只是还不习惯和这么多人在一起。有段时间不这样了。”这话不假，但也绝对没说到点子上。Buck确实不顾一切地想恢复自己的社交生活。他甚至真为此起诉了市政府。

“我明白，伙计。这可能有点太超过了……不如我们去你家，再喝几杯啤酒——就我们俩？你需要放松一下，而看上去这里不是那种环境。”

Buck努力忍着没因为这个提议咧嘴笑出来。听到没，另个Evan。

他高兴地同意了，接着在桌子上放了点钱，和大家说了再见。他们离开的时候Hen朝他挤眉弄眼了几下，虽然不知道为什么，但Buck还是对她翻了个白眼，因为就算Buck毫无头绪，Hen反正总是在为了什么事取笑他。

Eddie甚至没有停下来和酒保道别，Buck对此有点喜出望外了。

他们开着各自的车回了Buck的家。Buck必须让自己停一停了，他这一路上都笑得像个傻瓜。这会是他和Eddie官司之后的第一次单独在一起。当然，他们轮班时候在一起，但那不算。Buck很自私，既然一切都被原谅了，他需要和他最好的朋友来点真正的只属于彼此的时间。

他们刚进他的公寓就立马开了两瓶啤酒。Buck瘫倒在沙发上，高兴地叹了口气，Eddie也一样，倒在沙发的另一头。

前两瓶啤酒在轻松的谈话和笑声中被喝完了，等到了第三瓶的时候Eddie突然有点严肃起来。

“所以，Buck……你今晚到底为什么这么沮丧?”

Buck困惑地看了他一眼。“我说了，我还不习惯和一大群人在一起。”

“但是你完全没对这群人不耐烦，只有那个酒保。”

Buck耸耸肩，盯着啤酒上的标签，移开视线。他只是不喜欢那家伙和Eddie说话的方式——还有看他的眼神。但他不打算向自己的朋友承认这一点。因为那听起来就像是他……

“是因为他在跟我调情吗?还是因为他是个男的?”

“不，不，完全不是，”Buck语气急切，他最不希望的可就是被当做恐同患者。但他真没别的什么理由对那个酒保沮丧了，不是吗？

“我的意思是，我觉得有点奇怪吧，看到一个男人和你调情。我只听你谈过女人，所以我想，这看起来有点奇怪。”

Eddie摩挲着胡渣想了想。“我只谈论女人，是因为我只和女人在一起过。我以前从没这样考虑过一个男人……直到最近吧，随便了。”

Buck看着Eddie微微变红的脸，突然觉得胃里翻腾。

Eddie喜欢那个酒保。Eddie非常喜欢那个酒保，甚至开始怀疑自己的性取向了。Buck深吸口气，努力让自己看起来不那么在意，但莫名的，他觉得像是有辆消防车侧翻在自己的心上。酒保喜欢Eddie是一回事……但Eddie也喜欢酒保？

也许他是恐同吧。不然他为什么会对自己最好的朋友被一个男人吸引而感到如此沮丧呢？可他以前从没对同性情侣有什么反感的。见鬼，Hen和Karen就像他的家人一样，他甚至从来没在乎过她们都是女人。

Eddie接着开口:“你呢，你有没有......?”

Buck惊讶于Eddie听起来如此紧张。他想踹自己一脚。他最好的朋友这会基本上是在朝他出柜了，而他表现得像个十足的混蛋。他最不希望的就是Eddie觉得这有什么不同或是错误了。所以他接着说：

“是的，在我还是酒保的时候有那么一次。”

Eddie惊讶地张大了嘴，显然相信了这个谎言。然后他就坐了回去，脸上挂着种捉摸不透的表情。Buck等着别的反应，但Eddie什么也没说，于是他接着唠叨下去。

“所以，如果你需要任何关于这方面的技巧或建议，尽管开口。”

Eddie又沉默了片刻，然后转向Buck。“是的，这很棒。谢谢，伙计。我的意思是，前戏还是那样的，对吧？就，亲吻和感受彼此。”

Buck的呼吸窒在喉咙里，他勉强点了点头。

“那等你们都脱干净之后呢?怎么决定谁来……你懂的?”

Eddie正盯着他，Buck全身突然窜过了火焰，心跳骤然加快。

他这样给自己解释——总之无论是什么种类或者是和谁，关于性的讨论总是会让Buck兴奋起来的。所以如果是Eddie在谈论着要赤身裸体，Buck的脑子就应该是去幻想他不穿衣服的样子。

Buck试着回答，但突然之间Eddie喝啤酒时候的嘴唇看起来是那样棒呆了，他脑子里一片空白。

“当你做的时候，你是……给予的那个?还是接受的那个？”

Buck觉得头昏眼花，心脏也彻底罢工。他近乎绝望地想把冰镇啤酒贴在脸上，但是他不需要Eddie发现他有多紧张。因为Eddie仍直勾勾地盯着他，深褐色的眼睛睁得大大的，填满了真诚。

Buck想说个谎来回应。他会是哪边的？他试图设身处地思考起来。他以前和很多女孩试过那边，那感觉不错，但没什么特别的。他思考了另一个选择。他是那个张开双腿的人。去接受。Eddie有力的双手紧抓着他的臀部ー

不，Buck没准备想那么远。

但他已经这么想了，而他一旦开始就停不下来了。

Buck很确定他就要当场死了。

“我两边都有过，”他撒谎道，“你真的得都试试才知道喜欢什么。这是唯一的办法。”

“哦”，Eddie回答，似乎对Buck的回答很失望。所以Buck又开始说些废话了，因为两个人之间的沉默太让他紧张了。

“好吧，就一开始接吻的时候会有点怪，你能摸到的就只有肌肉，而不是，像，柔软的曲线。”

“是啊，你看，我甚至不知道我是不是喜欢那样的。”Eddie笑着说。

Buck的烦恼再次全力席卷而来。

所以，怎么着，那个酒保的肌肉是Eddie唯一想摸的？Eddie甚至不知道他是否喜欢肌肉，但他喜欢那个酒保的肌肉？就不知为啥，只是那个家伙的？

好吧，Buck知道人们喜欢摸他的肌肉。Eddie也会的。他比那个家伙更有吸引力。

“那你为什么不试试呢?”Buck问，突然感到自己得向Eddie证明那个酒保是垃圾。

“什么?”Eddie笑着说，“你想让我摸你?”

Buck点点头，试着让自己看起来不害怕。“你想要经验，对吧？我是你最好的朋友。我就该帮你的。”

“我真的不认为这是最好的朋友会做的事情，Buck。”Eddie低声说。

Buck觉得自己的脸燃烧起来。Eddie说得对。这完全是“最好的朋友”领域之外的东西。

而现在Eddie感到很不舒服。他们的友情才恢复了不到一周，他就让Eddie感觉不舒服了。他到底在想什么，向他最好的男性朋友提这个？

但Eddie接着放下啤酒，迅速靠近Buck，把Buck手里的啤酒也拿走放了下来。”“但是我比任何人都信任你。所以这是有道理的。”

Buck深吸一口气，才发现自己刚一直屏着呼吸。“是啊，就是这样。”

tbc


End file.
